Friendship
by TansNZ
Summary: a series of small Friendship fics of Tony and Jimmy, takes place after Flesh and Blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is the 1st part of a series of small Tony and Jimmy friendship fics.

…..

**Friend**

Walking out to his car at the end of a long and stressful case Jimmy palmer was just about at his car when he saw something in the corner of his eye, looking to the left to see what it was he saw was Anthony DiNozzo sitting on the ground next to his own car looking at his hands.

Jimmy knew that he could not just leave Tony there by himself. Walking over to where Tony was Jimmy sat down so he was across from Tony he asked "you ok?"

Looking across at Jimmy Tony answered "I'm not sure" Jimmy could swear there were tears in Tony's eyes but didn't say anything. he knew that the older man across from him has had it bad the past weeks after finding the truth about his father's life.

Jimmy knew that there were going to be more people going to their cars soon and he also knew that there was no way that Tony would want to be seen like this. "Come on, lets go to my place we're pick up your car later."

Standing up and Helping Tony up off the ground and over to his car opening the door so that Tony could get in Jimmy then got into the drivers side and drove off. It wasn't until they were ten minutes out of the car park when Tony asked "who am I? Jimmy" it was not lord or anything but Jimmy heard it.

Looking across at Tony, Jimmy answered.

"A Friend"

…**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything will be ok**

After getting home Jimmy and Tony walked into his home showing Tony into living room and to take a seat. Asking if he wanted anything to drink before he got dinner ready. "Water will do fine, thanks" Tony answered.

Getting a glass of water for his guest Jimmy went back into the kitchen to cook dinner, when that was almost ready he started setting the table for himself and Tony. Calling the other man in the kitchen they sat down to their meal. Jimmy told Tony that he should stay over tonight in the spare bedroom, they will get his car tomorrow.

When dinner was over the two men cleaned up, before they went back into the living room. Tony sat down next to Jimmy the two did not talk or anything for some time.

"I know you don't want to hear this but" Jimmy started to say. "I think you need to talk to someone that can help you" watching to see what Tony would do or say to that.

"you mean someone, like a therapist?" Tony asked looking over at Jimmy

"you know you don't have to be alone, I can go with you if you like" Jimmy told him putting his hand on Tony's arm letting him know that it's ok to ask for help.

Looking at the ground and then back up at Jimmy, Tony nodded not trusting his voice to answer.

"don't worry, everything will be ok" Jimmy told him.

…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The final part

……………..

**Tap dancing **

Following morning Jimmy was in the kitchen making breakfast it was their weekend off. seeing Tony walk in the kitchen and sitting at the table, Jimmy had to say Tony was looking more relaxed that what he did when he found him in the car park the night before. But still has along road ahead of him.

"here's some breakfast for you" Jimmy told him "want some coffee or anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be great thanks" Tony answered, giving Jimmy a smile.

After getting him some coffee Jimmy sat down at the table with his breakfast and sat across from his friend. "your looking a bit better this morning"

"guess a good sleep was what I needed." Tony replyed "Thanks, for being there Jimmy"

"you would have done the same thing" Jimmy smiled back.

Later the day, they drove to see the therapist and to book some appointments. Tony was a bit worried on what the team would think about him seeing a therapist. "then lie and tell, them something else" Jimmy told him as if he was reading Tony's mind. "Don't tell them until your ready" Tony just nodded.

Then they called into NCIS to pick up Tony's car. Getting out of the car Tony once again thanked Jimmy. "call me, when you need anything" Jimmy told.

"Tap dancing" Tony called back

"What?" Jimmy asked looking back at Tony.

"When people ask what we were up to, I'll tell them Tap dancing" Tony replyed with a smile.

"Tap dancing" jimmy laugh "Ok"

….

**Thanks everyone for the reviews.**


End file.
